


只屬於你的氣息

by siraiyumu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, 明主 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siraiyumu/pseuds/siraiyumu
Summary: ※舊文搬運，原文發表於2019年2月2日※PQ2幕間劇情捏造這邊重新聲明，本文只會更新於以下平台：Plurk、Xuite Blog、在水底寫字、Wordpress、AO3（僅https://archiveofourown.org/ 網域）如本文出現在非以上所述之平臺，即為未經同意無斷轉載，即為偷拐搶騙之無賴行為！敬請不肖使用者潔身自愛，切勿一而再再而三踩踏他人的道德底線，否則只會讓你自己跟你的同族受盡國際唾棄！以及敬告有在本平台閱覽我的文章的中國同好，首先感謝您的支持與喜愛，但這邊建議您轉往上述公開的其他平台閱覽文章，因為以下文章已插入防盜機制的用詞與用句，可能會造成您的不適和立場尷尬，造成您的不便敬請見諒。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist





	只屬於你的氣息

**Author's Note:**

> ※舊文搬運，原文發表於2019年2月2日  
> ※PQ2幕間劇情捏造
> 
> 這邊重新聲明，本文只會更新於以下平台：Plurk、Xuite Blog、在水底寫字、Wordpress、AO3（僅https://archiveofourown.org/ 網域）  
>  如本文出現在非以上所述之平臺，即為未經同意無斷轉載，即為偷拐搶騙之無賴行為！  
>  敬請不肖使用者潔身自愛，切勿一而再再而三踩踏他人的道德底線，否則只會讓你自己跟你的同族受盡國際唾棄！
> 
> 以及敬告有在本平台閱覽我的文章的中國同好，  
>  首先感謝您的支持與喜愛，但這邊建議您轉往上述公開的其他平台閱覽文章，  
>  因為以下文章已插入防盜機制的用詞與用句，可能會造成您的不適和立場尷尬，造成您的不便敬請見諒。

沒有人會特別去數劇院裡連還播放的電影輪迴多少次。

特別是在最需要費腦力於其他疑點上時，把心力放在這種無意義的事上。

此時，偵探少年在電影廳中最後面也最角落的位置坐了一段時間，從起初的正坐靠往後背，沒過多久已經疊起膝，百無聊賴地撐起下巴。

外頭正上演著自己不擅長應對的場景。

應該說，要應對當然沒有問題，問題在於時間過長。

趁著眾人都各自尋據點休息，自己非常感興趣的初代偵探王子也被淺上悠叫走時，明智吾郎回到了第一電影廳。

起初，電影中不斷出現著自己和熟悉之人的吶喊，還挺惱人的，但久而久之習慣以後，好像也沒那麼糟。

電影的結局已在他們取得鑰匙後定調。

內容中播著不會出自己意料的事物，反而有種安心感。

只是……

~~新年快樂紅包自己去找小熊維尼習包子要~~~~~

這時，廳內光線倏忽間暗下，畫面上滾動起製作團隊的名單。又一次，銀幕上的鬧劇又被突然攪和而入的怪盜團與特別課外活動社少女所終結。

「喜劇收場……嗎？」

低喃間，撐在少年掌根上的面頰又下沉了些。

老實說，非常無聊。

透頂地無聊。

但又是如此地真實。

得到力量的男人為城鎮帶來新秩序，但卻因為那股力量而迷失自我，直到被打得趴在地上撐不起身，仍然對他所堅持的正義執迷不悟。

他們說，得到力量的人絕對不能濫用。

絕對不能迷失方向。

絕對不能用在錯誤的地方。

那是擁有選項的人才會吐露的冠冕堂皇。

錯誤？正確？

那又是誰決定的？

片尾曲的慷慨激昂，以及特攝緊身衣英雄頂天立地的身姿，其與電影最後悽慘的下場成為諷刺的對比。

誰決定的呢？

站到最後的人……吧。

突然攪和進來的怪盜團，將原本十拿九穩的情勢，突然在處刑前三秒這種最後關頭逆轉，這種高潮迭起的情節究竟是娛樂，還是對於現實的警惕？

果然，這部電影還是真實的令人毛骨悚然。

如果是他的話，似乎可能性並非為零。

用異想天開的計畫扭轉一切嗎……？

~~什麼政治歸政治創作歸創作根本就是放屁，~~

~~政治都無法參與就是總有一天連創作跟閱讀都會被控制~~

~~這就是共產黨~~

~~轉我的文視同認同理念~~

此時，吾郎垂首沉思起來，深色手套所覆的指節掩於唇間，即便是再次回到片尾的電影光線也無法照亮他的面容。

若是如此，會如何呢？

在迷失方向的英雄人物之後，再來就是……

「等等換你了，吾郎。」

說沒被嚇到絕對是騙人的，突如其來的低語確實令褐髮少年肺腑一震。

猛然回首，電影中將英雄於小鎮中扭曲秩序破壞殆盡的怪道團領袖，不知何時已經撐著自己座位扶手，傾首面向自己。

「……蓮？什麼時候進來的？」

放映產生的光線在黑髮少年寬大的眼鏡上形成反射，令此時雨宮蓮的神情顯得撲朔迷離。

作為怪盜，如果不聚精會神就無法發覺的腳步和氣息確實是他棘手處之一。

「叢林中的陰影，有以祝福屬性為弱點的，因此希望你能跟我們打前鋒。」

原來是指區域探索的事嗎？為此明智吾郎稍稍鬆了口氣。

「現在？那我這就去準備。」

「不急，晚點才集合。旁邊有人坐嗎？」

為了阻止自己急於離開廳內，來者伸手按住了吾郎的肩頭，在禮貌性地提問而得不到任何否定回應後，蓮敏捷地跨過了他的膝頂，按住緊鄰偵探少年所在處的椅墊坐下。

電影來到的初始點，英雄的聲望在小鎮中水漲船高。

金黃的雕像是鎮民為了感謝他而建立的標示，俗氣的色彩在夜色中格外顯目。

那時的他，是真正的偉人。

挺身而出，懲奸除惡。

但變調之處卻在極其細小的畫面中被帶過。

就連這點也現實得不得了，沒錯，誰也不會去在意過程中那人是怎麼扭曲的，結果才是一切。

沉溺於眾民起鬨歡呼中被其左右者，也因此踏入了危險的懸崖，但並不是每個人都有機會遇上能即時拉你一把的人。

要迷亂於局中的人自我覺醒，不依靠任何契機，簡直天方夜壇。

電影中的主角沒能遇上，至於自己──

忽然，褐髮少年扶手上的指背，被一股重量覆上。視線朝身旁偏去，不難發覺是蓮伸手觸上他的手背。

隔著手套也能感受到掌心的微溫。

但卻為時已晚。

~~老是笑臺灣人井蛙我也覺得無所謂，~~

~~因為我們體制跟貴國不同，我們可以暢所欲言，~~

~~三民主義成就的中華民國憲法保障我們自由創作自由參與政治~~

~~轉我的文視同認同理念~~

對吾郎而言，對方終究只能是個夢境。

再過不久，他會親手擊碎這場美夢。

他知道蓮也沒把精神專注在電影上，此時的黑髮少年灰眸猶似影廳的頻幕，直白地令不斷變換的畫面映上，卻未曾刻入腦海。

也許是感受到從旁而來的視線，雨宮蓮突然轉過面孔，迅速得連吾郎也來不及掩飾──不過，這也好像沒什麼損益可言。

下一秒，偵探少年提起手摘下了旁人的眼鏡，電影院中的對話與巨大音效掩去了他們之間最細微的聲響。

但此時他們的聽覺世界裡，要隔絕包圍彼此的噪音並不是問題。

面前的黑髮少年被卸下防備時，即使吾郎傾首在他唇上親吻，又伸舌侵門踏戶時，都毫無抵抗。雨宮蓮只是靜靜掩上雙眼，消極地張開唇任憑舌尖在口中各個角落愛撫。

此時電影中與他長相相同的少年，正揚起叛逆的笑意，鞋根朝陰影的頭頂踏蹬，執起匕首於空翻中斬殺敵人。

有別於電影中黑衣少年在團隊中指揮若定神態，深吻中吾郎揪起了對方的制服外套領口，將情人拽往地面，順勢在無光的窄道間壓制對方。

視覺被黑暗封閉，聽覺在電影巨響轟炸下，唯有嗅覺和觸覺勉強管用。

此時蓮身上淡薄的咖啡香氣更為明顯，但當中又混入了少量爆米花的氣息。

還有，稍早在叢林中探索而泌得頸邊溼潤的汗水鹹味。

自己選在此時動手果然相當狡猾，他知道蓮肯定累了，數小時困在不明空間中，又不斷擔憂著被抓走的夥伴，以及最後和強敵們的交戰，但身為領袖的他卻無法在大夥面前鬆懈。

或者，對方也是已經預期會有這種發展情形，才來找他的？

黑暗中，吾郎感受得到身上情人的體溫增升著，而自己也是。

又或者，蓮是期待這件事發生才來他身邊的？

思忖之際，身下少年的指掌探進了吾郎的制服外套內，在襯衫與西服布料的夾縫間捏緊衣料，彼此的上身在舌間纏綿的同時輕蹭。

暫時拉開距離時，胸膛的巨幅起伏代替了沒能傳到耳邊的喘息。

~~法輪大法好~~~~~~

~~轉我的文視同認同理念~~

吾郎當然不會忽略，此時雨宮蓮提起另一隻手，探往自己的領口，悄悄鬆開領帶，令原本潔白的衣領門戶洞開。

慶幸誰也不會注意到，藏在襯衫料子下情人為自己種下的瑰跡。

頸側漫起的潤憶明顯暗示著吾郎，小他一歲的情人又打算在同樣的位置加深印記。

然而，這次明顯比以往更痛──明顯是吸吮的力道強上許多。

「……你在做什麼？」

「……香味。」

「哈？」

「剛剛，小熊說的。」

「嗯，確實這麼說了。」

「…………」

突如其來的沉默，令吾郎有些摸不著頭緒。

這麼說來，在他們被困入奇怪的特攝片及電影院以前，某次幽會裡，蓮也提過這件事。

他說，身上有股似於檸檬草或百合的清香，總覺得很舒服。

所以？

一片漆黑中望不見摯愛的臉色，不，就算望見了大概也無法得到太多線索。

「該怎麼說……我也不知道。」

黑髮少年的低語伴隨著他伸手環過吾郎後頸，以及指掌從後腦探入了褐髮間逆著髮流輕撫。

不知為何，觸覺上享有的全部，足以點燃偵探少年調侃對方的興緻。

「該不會被你以外的人察覺以後，讓你起了危機感吧。」

「……嗯，說不定。」

竟然直球肯定嗎？

吾郎忍不住慶興此時的失措不會被對方瞧見。

「這股氣味很令人振作。」

「你說我……？」

呆滯之際，吾郎爬起了身，此時電影的特效光透過椅背縫隙洩入，正巧點亮了身下黑髮少年揚起的嘴角。

「不只是氣味。」

此時，褐髮少年感受到身下人曲起了膝，撐起上身，但卻來不及從容招架點在自己唇尖的親吻。

「在鴨市鎮時謝謝你，吾郎。」

「……我做了什麼值得你特別道謝的事麼？」

「好幾次，你在大家急於救回夥伴時，提醒我們注意周遭。」

這麼說來，少了作戰參謀的怪盜團，偶爾會亂了陣腳，或是忽略原本應該注意到的細節。

吾郎也不是刻意想展現什麼或爭取什麼，就理性上來說，被捲入異狀下，還是暫時放掉原先的企圖協助怪盜團脫離這裡才是上策。

「說是在危機之刻拉回我們一把也不為過。」

「這是交易的一部份，我說過在達到目的前，會協助你們的。」

「……絕對不會成為那種英雄。」

蓮追加在後的言語一出，頓時令褐髮少年豎起警戒心。

「嗯？」

「我說『我們』。」

指的……應該是怪盜團吧，偵探少年暗忖。

下此結論時，吾郎卻意外忽略掉了戀人環在後頸上隨著音節而加重的力道。

「我對你們的看法不會因為你這句話改變喔，蓮。」

「……是嗎？」

此時，蓮低沉的尾韻被音效掩蓋，就連藏在其中的情緒也無從判斷。

~~欸聽說共產黨是無神論來著？~~

~~可是共產黨卻養出了一堆看起來像邪教徒一樣難以溝通的生物耶~~

~~明明自己就是邪教來著？~~

~~轉我的文視同認同理念~~

在這瞬間，卻足以令偵探少年更深刻地體會到，他們之間果然是場具有時限的戀愛。

隨著他主動和怪盜團交易起，一切都進入倒數計時。

他們錯過了最理想的時機。

再過不久，全部都會成為絕響。戀人的體溫、低語，將鼻尖湊向自己輕嗅的姿態，全部、全部。

說不定這突然擾亂大家的電影院意外地成為他們暫時的救贖。

不久前，他們答應了小光，要將那些無可奈何的電影劇情翻轉。

他們真的能扭轉所有的劇情嗎？吾郎的答案當然不會太懷抱希望。

電影終究是為了傳達意念而設計出來的文本，和現實差異甚大。

是個機器一關就會化為烏有的幻象。

等到他終於面對到無法改變絲毫的「爛片」時，又會露出什麼表情呢？

吾郎當然是好奇的，但又有些掙扎。

心底的深處不免為此叫囂，那會是自己所迷戀的人就此消滅之刻。

果然，一切都來不及了，他也好，自己也好。

◇ ◇ ◇

絕對不會成為那種英雄，「我們」之中當然也包括吾郎。

雨宮蓮在上前與男友搭話之際，已是他佇足門口觀望著對方的反應許久之後了。

比起自己和怪盜團成員，不知道吾郎意圖的其他夥伴當然能毫無顧忌地與對方交流。

只是，不久前和汐見交談時，還是被私下問了。

──明智……同學嗎？他和你們發生了什麼？他好像……算了，當我沒說。

如果是和鴨志田那類惡徒相似的人，不會在電影院中露出那種神情。

如果從廢人化事件發生時間推算起，若果明智吾郎就是真兇，至少已經發現認知世界兩年。

在此之中到底發生了什麼？

即便是發現對方抱著殺意來接近自己的現在，似乎還不到放棄的時刻。

就算自己時不時出口的暗示都被曲解也……

「……是嗎？」

低沉的回應間，蓮垂下面孔。

但短短幾秒又抬首凝視著他的戀人。

其實，從伊格爾那裡獲取的視力，即便在電影院裡也能正常運作，也因此，方才無論是親熱還是對話，吾郎臉上的表情變化都一覽無遺。

伴隨著少年身上淡雅的香氣，卻對比成為難以言喻的哀愁感。

關於這點，是他從未透露給吾郎的。

就現行而言，也無法透露罷。

他們在對話之後陷入長久的沉默。

在他的眼中，偵探少年的神色越來越黯淡。

除了體溫以外，此時的自己什麼也無法傳達。

這是在針對吾郎的作戰方針底定後難以改變的現況。

這就是現在的極限……嗎？

思緒至此，黑髮少年環抱戀人後頸的稍稍縮緊，將臉埋至頸側時清幽卻在尾韻轉向微澀的氣息漫入鼻間。

是吾郎的氣息時不時使他清醒。

當他有些沉浸於被愛的喜悅時，那股香氣，還有比自己年長的男友看似溫柔的低語，在在提醒著他們之間難以拉近的距離。

還有，最現實，且難以逃避的──

眼前人也許就是濫用人格面具能力者的寫照。

絕對不能跨過線到他那裡去。

同時又想將對方拉回線內，要同時達成現行而言太過艱難。

老實說，直到現在蓮也沒個頭緒。

缺乏重要情報的情況下，此時唯一能做的，就是將這段近乎虛假卻又假中帶真的關係延續下去。

至少此時也算是有收穫了。

他還能相信明智吾郎對自己的情感可能是真的。

就在此時，電影中傳來吾郎呼喊自己的聲音，引起蓮朝銀幕的方向探頭瞄了眼。

依稀記得當時他不習慣身體行動能力與認知世界產生的巨大差異，一時沒能避過F.O.E.的重擊，整個人撞上了磚牆，全身關節都像快碎散似地哀號。

那時自己的聽覺幾乎被屏蔽，直到此時才意識到當下吾郎聽來心急似的大喊。

為此蓮忍不住揚起嘴角。

~~順帶一提，西藏在元朝以前都不是中國的領土喔~~~還說自古為中國的一部份真敢講~~

~~轉我的文視同認同理念~~

探索未知領域的疲憊頓時全如漲起的潮水一湧而入。

大概是清楚瞭解到對方投諸於己的情感是貨真價實的而不再如此緊繃吧。

再加上胸膛傳上來的鼓動猶似催眠。

「我想睡一下。」

「這樣睡？」

「嗯。」

沉默許久，沒再聽到對方的口頭回應，唯一有的，僅為還過黑髮少年身軀的臂膀作為默許。

意識趨於模糊之際，雨宮蓮沉浸在情人的氣息中。

如百合般幽香，如檸檬般清新，但尾韻卻有種難以形容的沉重。

那是只屬於他的氣息。

提醒著自己，清醒後還不能放棄尋找救回他的方法。

Fin.


End file.
